


Inhibition

by iori_sempai



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iori_sempai/pseuds/iori_sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin goes through his first heat. Ragna finds himself overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhibition

"Nii-san." It's Jin, whispering needily like always, but this time it has a different edge to it, one that puts Ragna's stomach into knots before he can consciously recognize it. Ragna's eyes snap open and he sucks in a deep breath as he looks at Jin. "What? What's wrong?" But Ragna's body feels a strange sort of tension in the air the moment the words are out.

"Nii-san," Jin says again, and the way he's almost in tears from embarrassment makes Ragna think he's wet the bed again.

"It's okay, Jin," is halfway out of his mouth when Jin interrupts him with, "I think it's here," in a soft whimper.

The desperation in Jin's voice is enough to wake him up completely; Ragna sits up , looking at his younger brother. There's an odd scent he can't place, familiar but unknown, enticing and warning at once, that only puts him further on edge. "What's here?"

Jin looks down, biting his lip. "I feel... really weird."

Weird?

"Oh,"' comes out of Ragna's mouth as he stares at Jin blankly, but what he's really thinking is: _Fuck_. "Are you sure?" he asks stupidly, even though he can tell that much for himself. That weird, sweet smell was coming from Jin... He was in heat. "It's... it's so soon." None of them had expected for Jin to start this early-- twelve was among the earliest age for most omegas, and Jin was such a late bloomer that Ragna hadn't thought he'd go through his first until fourteen at least.

Christ, Ragna hadn't even begun to prepare for it. There weren't any kind of suppressants in the house, and he wouldn't even be able to buy any until the morning.

The worst part was the way that, once Ragna had acknowledged that Jin was in heat, his smell had only become more appealing. Ragna swallows very hard, and looks away from Jin. "Go lay back down. You're just going to have to bear with it until I can get you some medicine, okay?"

Jin stares at him for a long moment, frowning deeply, but eventually nods. Ragna reaches out to ruffle Jin's hair, then gets up from bed, pulling a sheet and pillow with him.

Somehow the expression on Jin's face gets even more anxious. "Huh? W-where are you going?"

Ugh, he was hoping that Jin would just be able to figure it out on his own. Ragna heaves a small sigh. "...Your smell bothers me. I'm gonna sleep on the couch for tonight."

Jin looks very unhappy about it, but at least he seems to understand that Ragna isn't going to change his mind. Ragna slips out of the room and heads to the living room to prepare a makeshift bed on the uncomfortably tiny sofa. He has to sprawl his feet over the arm to lay without cramping, but anything is better than staying in his bedroom with Jin.

There were things that were supposed to prevent that, right? Even if they were in heat, an omega shouldn't excite an alpha if they were siblings... Ragna grits his teeth and turns into his pillow. It was his first heat, so... Ragna probably just wasn't used to it. Besides, in the morning he'd buy Jin some suppressants and it'd all be over with.

Unfortunately, his hope of peacefully sleeping through the night until mid-morning wasn't to be. He ends up staring at his eyelids for what feels like hours, before he decides that a quick trip to the bathroom might be what he needs to settle himself.

On the way back, he hears a small noise coming from his room. Ragna quietly presses closer to the door to take a quick listen, and what he hears is a very familiar, pathetic kind of sob.

It sounded like Jin was crying.

Ragna presses his lips into a firm line. Ugh... As much as he wanted to just pretend he hadn't heard anything and go back to bed, a swelling sense of guilt fills him. Of course Jin was scared... His body was acting against his will, before he was prepared for it, and Ragna had just left him all alone because it made him feel uncomfortable.

After hearing a few more quiet sobs, Ragna holds back another sigh and knocks lightly on the door. "Jin? You okay?"

"Nii-san!" Jin sounds pretty surprised, but then he's saying, "Don't come in!"

That makes Ragna's brows furrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just d-don't come in, please..."

Ragna tries the door handle. It isn't locked, and Jin's reluctance to tell him what the hell is wrong makes Ragna feel very anxious. No matter what the problem was, Ragna is sure he can deal with it. He pushes the door open.

The first thing that hits him is the smell; it's even stronger, more delicious and beckoning than earlier. The next thing is Jin's yelp of embarrassment as he tugs his pants back up over his hips. Oh, shit.

He hadn't been crying. He'd been...

Ragna swallows thickly. Jin was in Ragna's bed, flushed with shame, and unable to meet his eyes. The proper thing to do at this moment would be to apologize, close the door and go back to the couch and pretend this never happened. But all Ragna can do is stare, take in slow sharp breaths, and somehow try to wrap his head around the fact that his dick was suddenly, unbelievably hard.

"I'm sorry," Jin chokes out, close to crying for real this time. "I feel so weird and hot and your bed smelled really good," he gushes out all at once. "I don't know what's wrong!"

Ragna closes the door. Behind him. Locks it. He's all alone with Jin and he smells _good,_ like sex and desire and yesyesyes.

Jin looks at him with apprehension as he steps closer. "Nii-san..?" Ragna feels strangely detached from himself, can't do anything but breathe in Jin's scent deeper, and want so ridiculously intensely to touch him, and more than that still.

"Jin..." he says quietly as he sits on the bed next to him. The thoughts in his head do little to stop his desires-- he reaches out for Jin and crushes his small body to his chest, sniffing at his neck. Jin cries out with surprise, but stays still, unsure how to react with his brother's behavior.

Ragna can feel Jin's heart beating at such a quick pace against him, but just smelling and hugging isn't enough for him. Ragna's hands slip down Jin's sides, squeezing lightly at his soft, warm skin until they reach his thighs. Jin's cock is still hard in his pants, the tip leaving a wet, dark mark on the front.

"Nii-san, I don't think..." Ragna shushes Jin gently before he can finish that thought, pressing a finger to his lips. Jin looks so cute when he's making a nervous expression like this, but Ragna only admires it for a moment. He turns Jin onto his stomach, his fingers catching in the waistband of Jin's shorts as he rubs his legs and tugging them downward.

"W-wait, stop," Jin whimpers, trying to roll over onto his back, but Ragna climbs on top of him, holding him down with his weight.

"Shhh, Jin... it's okay. Nii-san's here," Ragna says. It's an empty attempt at comforting without real feeling. He's not acting as Jin's older brother right now, only as an inexperienced alpha crazed by the scent of an omega in heat so close to him. Ragna feels like a beast driven on nothing more than instinct-- how else could he only think of how good Jin's skin tastes as he licks at the back of his neck, while Jin whines so pitifully under him?

Ragna's fingers find Jin's asshole; two go in so easily that he pulls them out just as quickly and pushes down his pants instead. Gripping his erection, Ragna doesn't remember it being this hard before, or feeling so sensitive. When he starts to rub the head against Jin's ass, he can't hold back a moan as it throbs.

Jin gasps out when he feels something so much bigger than Ragna's fingers pushing against him and clenches the bed hard. "A-are you going to... put it in?" The way Jin says it makes him seem just as excited and as ready for it. Did Jin want to get fucked by an alpha like him? That's what it meant when he was in heat, right? Jin's body and mind were probably being flooded with the same kinds of abnormal feelings and cravings as Ragna's.

That knowledge should only make Ragna feel worse, but instead it feels like a huge relief to realize it. Jin wanted it, too, Otherwise he wouldn't be so wet and warm and needy. Ragna pushes forward and Jin takes the head of his cock with a little resistance, and a quiet groan.

"Yeah, Jin," Ragna huffs, "I'm going to fuck you." Jin's body shivers as Ragna keeps pushing forward, until his dick's all the way inside of him.

"O...okay..." Jin says into the sheets, and that's all the encouragement Ragna needs to get started. Ragna pulls his cock out slowly at first, but he can't help pushing back almost immediately-- Jin feels so hot and tight inside, unlike anything Ragna's ever felt before and God, did he want to feel it again and again. Before he knows it, he's thrusting in and out and back in as quickly as he can, fucking Jin's ass with wild abandon.

Jin can only make quiet little grunts and whines as Ragna squeezes his hips to hold him still, driving his cock harder into his gut. Ragna doesn't know how long he can manage to keep going like this before he comes or passes out or both, pure pleasure going straight to his head and making him lightheaded. He pulls out entirely for a few seconds, halfway surprised at the small sound of displeasure Jin makes at the absence of his cock. Regardless, he doesn't make his little brother wait for long; he pulls Jin up onto his knees and sticks it back in.

At the new angle, Ragna can ram his cock even deeper inside, and this delights Jin in a new way, makes him squeal, "Oh, Nii-san," as Ragna reaches some particularly wonderful point in his body. Whatever it is, it tightens Jin's body like a spring, his muscles squeezing around Ragna's cock.

"Fuck, Jin," Ragna barely manages to breathe out. He sinks his fingers further into Jin's flesh, pulling his body into his movements as he pounds him harder. "You're so tight," he groans. He feels like he's about to come every time he pushes inside.

Thankfully Jin looks like he's enjoying it just as much, his ass spreading open eagerly with every thrust, incoherent moaning spilling from his lips. His face is flushed a deep pink and Ragna thinks he sees a growing spot of drool on the bedspread, between Jin's clenched fists.

Without warning, Jin lets out a loud sob and shudders, his ass contracting hard around Ragna's dick, causing him to shiver in kind. Ragna doesn't have to check to know Jin came, he can smell his semen well before it starts to drip onto the sheets. Though Jin is spent beneath him, Ragna can only keep moving, continuing to pound him.

Fuck, he can't believe how wonderful it feels to have his cock going in and out of his own little brother. It's amazing how Jin's ass can even fit him inside. His cock isn't massive, but it definitely had a wide girth; Ragna feels almost hypnotized watching Jin's reddened hole stretch around his dick and take it all when he buries himself in to the hilt.

After a few more thrusts, Ragna can start to feel his orgasm approaching, and with that comes another huge surge of need, unlike he's ever felt before. "Jin... I'm going to knot you," he growls as the base of his cock begins to swell.

Jin swallows so hard that Ragna can hear it, then nods quietly, his voice trembling. "I want it, Nii-san. Please." Nothing has ever seemed hotter until this moment, his little brother begging for what he's about to give him. Ragna grunts as he pulls Jin's hips toward him, stuffing his cock in as far inside his ass as it'll go before his knot swells to completion.

He only notices now that one of Jin's hands has slipped down to stroke himself, already erect once more. Jin moves his hips of his own volition this time, wiggling them back and forth as Ragna grinds desperately against his ass in an effort to come. It's then that Jin turns his head over his shoulder, looking like he's about to cry, this time from wanting something so much. "...Are you gonna fill me up, Nii-san?"

Yes, yes, yes,  _yes_. Ragna can only nod twice before his orgasm hits him so strongly he almost forgets to breath. He's coming and coming and Jin is moaning so shamelessly as his big brother fills him to the brim with his semen.

It takes fifteen minutes of quiet panting and reality slowly settling in before Ragna's knot goes down enough to pull out. The gush of semen oozing out of Jin's abused asshole sends a note of disgust and horror down Ragna's spine. Jin's obviously exhausted after such punishment, already out like a light five minutes after his second climax. 

Looking over him, Ragna can't help but feel angry and ashamed at himself when he notices the dark marks on Jin's thighs and hips. If anyone saw Jin like this, they'd have no question over what Ragna did. He has to swallow all those swirling feelings long enough to clean it all up, wiping away the semen from Jin's ass and stomach and trying not to panic, not to think _he fucked his brother and came inside,_ even though that's the only thing he can hear resounding in his skull.

He acted like a fucking animal just because Jin was in heat, forced himself on his little brother-- a child-- who depended on him for everything. Once the room is clean and Jin is in his own bed, Ragna stares at the television blankly until it's 8am and he can go straight to the local drug store. It isn't until Jin has swallowed both the emergency contraceptives and the suppressants that Ragna's anxiety fades enough for the self-hatred and guilt to consume him.

"Jin..." He feels terrible for saying it, but the thought of someone else finding out makes him feel even worse, "Don't... tell anyone what we did." We, he says. Like Jin had a choice.

Jin seems to understand the gravity well enough, and nods solemnly.

He thinks that maybe Jin will be able to put it behind him if he does it this way, and never talks about it again. Jin faithfully takes his suppressants on time, and there had never been a problem like that again--

But everything in his hands still crumbles to dust before Ragna can save it. Though there's an inkling that maybe it's all truly his fault, he pushes the blame onto others.

And years later when he finally sees Jin again, those eyes aren't innocent anymore (and maybe if Ragna had known what to look for, he would have noticed they hadn't been that way for a long while).

Jin's smile is wide and mocking as he holds a sword to Ragna's throat, and whispers, "I never told anyone what you did, Nii-san. Aren't I a good little brother?"


End file.
